Out of the Deep Black
by BlueVelvetDreams
Summary: Arielle Leroux is a successful 24 year old. But there has always been something missing from her life. When her parents intrude on her private life, Arielle runs. But she falls into unexpected hands. Will she be able to find love? (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

1

It all started with that one stupid letter I found in my mailbox this morning.

 _Dear Miss Arielle Leroux,_

 _Your parents are requesting your presence at their annual Christmas party this coming Saturday at the Moonlight Manor. The times scheduled are from 6PM to Midnight. The dress code is formal. I will be waiting to pick you up in front of your apartment at 5:20 PM on Saturday._

 _Your humble servant,_

 _John Durand_

 _P.S. Arielle, please come. Your parents will kill me if you don't show up._

I sighed as I put the letter down. Year after year I've had to go to my parent's Christmas parties they've held at vacant manors and castles they've booked. I grabbed my phone and called my mother. "Arielle?" My mother answered. "Yeah it's me. So about the party tomorrow can I bring Anna with me?" "Yes yes yes as long as you show up." My mother sighed. "When are you going to get a boyfriend? You're already 24." I knew it. "I don't know. I just haven't met the right guy yet mom." "Well, don't wait too long. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie. Don't forget, dress nice!" "Uh huh bye mom." Mom has been begging for me to get a boyfriend for years now. I text Anna asking if she would go to the party and go dress shopping with me. I got an immediate answer of yes with a "I'll be there in 10".

* * *

"So this one? Or this one?" Anna raised two dresses up in front of her in the mirror. "I like the green one. It suits you better." I answer before turning away to look for my dress. "Yeah I thought so too. Your turn!" I roll my eyes as I go through dress after dress. Anna hops away to another section of the dresses. I hear her swinging dresses around until I hear her stop. "Hey Ari how 'bout this one?" She lifts up a dark blue dress with short lace sleeves and a chiffon skirt reaching to the floor. "Oh that's soooooo pretty." "I know right?! It totally screams you." We head to the changing rooms to check the sizes. "We look so good." Anna whispers. "We sure do. Let's go pay." We change out then head to the cashier. We walk out of the mall with silver bags swinging from our arms. "So how are we getting there tomorrow?" Anna asks. "John's coming to pick us up at 5:20. Be at my house before that." Anna laughs. "I'll be there way before that."

* * *

True to her word, Anna arrived an hour before 5:20 to start getting ready. As she curled her eyelashes Anna motioned toward her makeup bag. "Aren't you going to get ready?" "Nah. I'll just use some light concealer and powder." "Well, that's really all you need. You're already pretty without any makeup." "Awww thanks bae." I laugh at her. "No I'm serious. Girls would kill for your hair and your flawless skin. And those eyes!" "Shut up Anna." "Okay okay. Geez I'm just complimenting you." "Whatever hurry though it's 5:15." We see John (a.k.a. My parent's butler) waiting for us outside. "Oh you have no idea how glad I am to see you Miss Arielle. We must get going." "I just didn't want to face mom's wrath again." He chuckled then hustled us into the car. "They've really outdone themselves this year." "Well, that's mom."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is just the beginning so be on the lookout for new chapters. I'll be posting as soon as possible. Please review!

-Rose


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Arielle!" My mother squashed me. "You look beautiful in that dress!" "Hi mom. Oh thanks Anna found it." My mother went over and squashed Anna. "It's so nice to see you again Anna! How are your parents?" Anna beamed. "It's nice to see you too! Thank you for letting Ari bring me! My parents are great!" "Oh anytime. You two have been inseparable since I don't know, since you were able to walk!" Anna and I awkwardly laughed while my mother pushed us inside. "Go have fun, oh and merry Christmas!" We chanted back "Merry Christmas!" I sighed as I trudged into the main ballroom. "My mom is such a weirdo. You'd think I'm not an adult." "Don't worry my mom still does that to me too." Anna pointed out. "Oohh cake!" Anna squealed. On the side of the ballroom a long narrow table was covered with all sorts of desserts. "I'm gonna get a cake food baby tonight." I whispered to Anna. "Same." We both giggled as we got plates and started picking our dessert.

* * *

"I'm stuffed. I'm gonna go get some water." Anna grumbled as she dragged her feet. "C'mon I'm going too." I dragged her along to the water and we both chugged down a glass. Anna nudged my shoulder. I ignored it. Then she poked me with her elbow. "What the heck Anna?" She motioned her head toward the left. "Oh." There heading straight toward us was my boss from work Raoul De Chagny. "Ugh." Anna looked surprised. "Why are you sighing? He's so cute!" "Hahaha Anna. No. He is not. He's just a stupid idiot who thinks he can convince me to go out with him." "Awww." "Shut up." Raoul stopped in front of us. Dang it. "Good evening. You both look fabulous. May I have the next dance Miss Arielle?" I opened my mouth to refuse him when Anna shoved me toward him. "Yes! She would LOVE to." Raoul took my hand and started leading me toward the center of the ballroom. I turned and stared daggers back at Anna while she looked like a overly excited kid at a toy shop. As the dance started I did my best to stay the farthest I possibly could from him. Noticing this Raoul tugged me closer then whispered in my ear, "What's wrong? Why are you so afraid of me? I'm a real gentleman you know." I turned my face away from him and tripped him with my shoe. He smirked back at me and tugged me close once more. "I wonder what your mother will think. Does she like my type as a future son-in-law?" I shoved him back. "You're my boss! I don't care what you think and what you're suggesting is the opposite of being a gentleman. Go find someone else to trick!" I spun around then turned back. "And don't you dare think about Anna. She's like my sister." I ran back to Anna. "Stay away from that fop. He doesn't know when he's crossing the line." Anna stared back straight and nodded.

* * *

"My feet are dying." Anna flopped down onto the chair next to me. "Same. Why in the world are so many guys asking me to dance? They're all really stuck up though. "Something doesn't feel right. I look around the room and find my mom talking to a bunch of young guys including Raoul. Then it hits me. "Oh my freaking goodness. I can't believe it." Anna looks at me confused. "What?" "My mom has been sending all those idiots to me for the past two hours." "Oh no." Anna looks down. I grab my dress and beeline straight to my mom. "Excuse me _gentlemen_ may I have a word Mother?" I pull my mom into the hallway into a spare room. "Why have you been sending those stuck up goons to me all evening?" I grit my teeth. My mother starts spinning her ring on her finger. "Well, Arielle. You're already 24. I thought maybe there would be someone for you here like your boss Raoul. Did you know he's a Vicomte?" "Yes I do. But forcing all those stupid guys onto me isn't going to make me instantly want to go out with them. And Raoul is extremely egotistical and I don't like him." "Consider it please?" My mother looks into my eyes. "No! I thought you understood what I said earlier! I haven't found the right guy yet! Why is it so important to you that I have a boyfriend? It's not the olden days when girls had to marry at a extremely young age." I knock at the door cut me off. Raoul peaked his head in and I shot him a death glare. "Is this a bad time?" "Not at all sir. I was just about to leave." I exit the room without looking back heading straight toward the Moonlight manor gardens. As soon as I exit into the chilly night air, the tears stream down my face. Why can't my parents, especially my mom stay out of my private life? I was constantly under their thumb growing up. I was so happy after I graduated university and got my job. But I guess I'll never be completely free till I get married. I wander around the gardens aimlessly letting my thoughts swirl in my mind. I sat down at a bench then looked up. My breath was taken away at the number of stars that shone down on me with the moon. "Moonlight manor huh?" I chuckle. It was named well. I don't know how long I sat there but I finally got up when I was chilled to the bone. "Which way did I come from…" I wondered aloud. I started wandering once more through the gardens. I came to a dead end. "Oh great. Now I'm lost. This night couldn't get any worse." I take a step back and trip over a loose stone. I brace myself to hit the wall but instead the wall seemed to open and I fall into the dark.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is pretty much the intro before the Phantom stuff happens you know (cough cough). Also FYI this is my first fanfic so if it's a little meh please forgive me. I'm trying my best. Please review!

-Rose


	3. Chapter 3

3

I land on my butt after twisting my foot with a loud thud. "Owwww." I rub my ankle. I look around but can't see a single thing. It's pitch black. Yay! I'm going to die alone in the dark. But you never know if anyone's down here… "Hello? Anybody?" I try to stand then wince. "Oh great. Smart twisting your ankle again for the millionth time." I sit in silence contemplating what to do. I try again. "Hello? Please I need help! I don't know where I am except probably under the Moonlight manor and it's pitch black and I twisted my ankle… Again." I sigh as I give up. I guess I will die alone here. I lean back until I see a flashlight beam on me. I squint and sit up. "Hello? Can you help me get out of here?" "Who are you? How did you get in here?" I hear a deep smooth silky voice. "Um, I'm Arielle Leroux and I tripped while I was lost in the garden then fell through a wall I guess?" "I'll help you leave but don't come back." Hmm okay? "Are you going to just sit there?" The voice sounded annoyed. "Oh um can you help me? I landed on my foot and twisted my ankle." Oh this is so embarrassing. The figure steps closer and offers me a hand. He pulls me up and I lean onto his arm. Woah this guy is tall! I look up to see an extremely tall lean man in a suit with black hair slicked back and a white mask covering the right side of his face. "Ready?" "Oh yeah thanks." We slowly start walking until I wince again and fall to the ground. "Can you walk?" He hunches down next to me. "Mm I don't know." With his voice shaking he offers "I'll carry you." Why does he sound so scared? "Oh don't worry I don't want to be a burden." "Nonsense it'll be faster that way." Then he scoops me up princess style and he turns off the light. "Can you see?" "Yes I'm used to the dark." Who is this guy? I'm surprisingly calm and comfortable. Slightly embarrassed at being treated like a child I hide my face turning toward his chest. His steps are in perfect rhythm like a beating heart. Before I know it, I fade.

* * *

What is that sound? Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling into the dark and then… That man! I sit up and look around. I'm in a small bedroom with a bed, closet, and vanity with one door. I try walking toward the door and land on my feet. "Curse my stupid foot!" I sit back down and look down on my ankle. Yup, all nice and purple geez what did I do to it? Oh yeah I fell. "Duh." "Are you awake?" The masked man from before opens the door. "Oh yeah. Um, where am I and what am I doing here?" He looked really annoyed. "You fell asleep while I was trying to get you back up. This is my home." "Oh. Sorry about that. Um, what's your name? I'm Arielle Leroux. My friends call me Ari." "You'll leave soon so there's no need to know who I am." He turned away. What's wrong with this guy? "No, please tell me. I would've died in the dark alone if you didn't save me." "Erik." "Erik… Thank you Erik." Awkward silence filled the air. Then my stomach grumbled. I turned pink up to my ears. "Can I get you something to eat?" "Oh yes please." I shifted to get up and I turned to find Erik with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say something about your foot you foolish woman!" I look down at my purple foot. "Is it bad?" "Yes it's bad! Sit back down, I'll be back." Erik left the room in a hurry. He returned with bandages and ice. He sat on the vanity chair and wrapped my foot with the bandages. "Ugh I'm so stupid." "Keep the ice on it and keep it elevated as much as possible." "Ok. Thanks." "I'll move you to the kitchen then." Erik carries me again and I find myself with some bread and butter. "Sorry that's all I have right now." "Oh no it's fine thank you Erik." At the sound of his name he looked away. I quickly ate the bread then gasped. "What?!" "Oh my goodness. I totally forgot about the party. What time is it? What am I going to do? I can't go back up now. I can't even get home! What about my-" "Silence! I will have send someone with an excuse for your absence. You'll probably have to stay here a while before you heal." "What do you mean send someone?" "Oh, I own this manor and I have staff that works for me." "You're the owner?" Why would anyone who owns such a beautiful home live under it? But it is nice at the same time. I personally like the night and the dark better than the scorching sun of the day. "Yes why do you sound so surprised?" "Oh just I thought it was a little weird that you live down here instead of inside. But then again, I live the dark better than the light so it makes sense now." Erik blinked back at me. "Well, I'll go tell someone so I'll be back." "Oh wait, what about my job?" "I have a phone in the living room. You can call them from there. Don't strain your foot though." "Thank you." Erik nodded and slipped past the door. "Okay time to call work. Oh dammit that means I might have to talk to Raoul." I carefully lean on my left leg and limp to the living room. I scan the room past an organ, piano, and shelves of books, tables and furniture. I find the phone next to a couch and sit down. I dial the number and lift the phone to my ear. Thankfully Raoul did not answer, well duh why would he, he was at the party. I let the receiver know of my condition and hung up.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Erik still hadn't come back. "I'm bored." I look around once more. My eyes land on the piano and I limp over. I hope he won't get mad at me for playing. "Hmmm what should I play… Oh I know!" I gently set my hands on the piano and start playing the first movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. What a wonderful song to play in the Moonlight Manor. I finish with the last note and wipe away a few tears. I turn around to a clapping grinning Erik. "That was beautiful." Then he noticed my tears. "Why are you crying?" "Oh, this was my grandmother's favorite song for me to play for her. It holds a lot of memory to me. This manor will now be tied to the memory also." I smile weakly. "How long have you been playing?" "Since kindergarten. I'm 24 now so almost 20 years now. Wow that sounds so long when said out loud." "You do a wonderful job at putting feeling into your music." "Thank you. I absolutely love playing the piano. It's a form of anti-depressing for me." I notice my slip. "Sorry, you didn't need to know that." Erik sat down next to me on the piano bench and folded his hands. "No don't apologize tell me." "Well, I have depression that was once severe but now it's getting better. Much better to be honest. Nobody really knows because I kept to myself because I was afraid but I found ways like playing the piano to come out of depression." Erik took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "I understand exactly how you feel. Thank you so much for telling me." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He looked so handsome even with that weird mask smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I based Ari a little on myself because I used to be depressed myself and playing piano was one of the key things that helped me. I'm fine now but to anyone who is suffering, please talk to someone and try to find something that you love that motivates you. Remember you are loved even though you might not know or think so.

-Rose


	4. Chapter 4

4

After the deep conversation we had, I continued staring at Erik's beautiful laughing face. "Why are you staring at me?" Erik asked looking at me strangely. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. Should I tell him what I was really thinking? "Oh I just thought you look so handsome when you smile. You should smile more." I smile up at him. Erik stared at me in shock. "Erik?" He shook his head. "No, Erik is not handsome, nobody cares about him. Everybody hates him." I watched as the man in front of me started breaking down. He got up and landed on his knees on the floor clutching his face. I crawled down next to him and hugged him from behind. "Erik, calm down. I do not hate you. I care very much about you. You have been the most wonderful person I have talked to since… I can't remember the last person who was this wonderful to me. You helped me and you listened to me. No one would ever listen to me. No one until you." It was true. I had already developed deep feelings toward Erik. Ever since I was little I had no true friends. I have Anna but she's never completely understood how I've felt. Many "friends" that I made especially boyfriends (which made me stop dating way back in high school) were only associated with me because of my rich parents. "Erik. Look at me please." Erik slowly turned around. "I've only known you for such a small amount of time but I have deep feelings for you that I've never had for anyone else." I opened up my arms toward him to see if he would hug me back. He very slowly reached out then pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me as sobs wracked his body. "How can you let me do this to you?" Erik sobbed. "Shhh, stop Erik." We sat there with me cocooned by Erik for I don't know how long until Erik announced I needed to rest. He carried me back to "my" room and gave me a nightgown he had found. "Good night Arielle. Thank you so much." "Good night Erik. And thank you too. Understand that you are loved." I tiptoed up then had to drag his face lower to give him a kiss on his cheek without the mask. Geez this guy is tall. He left the room like a robot with a hand touching his cheek looking like he had seen a ghost. I quickly changed into the nightgown and plopped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I found a note from Erik on the nightstand.

 _My dear Arielle,_

 _I hope you slept well. I left some breakfast for you in the living room. Please be careful when you walk. I am taking care of some business so I will be back soon with some proper clothes for you as well. You may do whatever you wish as long as you don't hurt yourself._

 _Yours,_

 _Erik_

"Awwww. He called me my dear and said yours, Erik!" I found soft slippers on the floor and slipped my tiny feet into them and limped to the living room. There I found some bread and butter with apple juice. After I was done, I decided to look around in Erik's library portion of the living room. Two walls were entirely dedicated to books. I chose a book on music history and started reading. "Interesting?" I jumped from my seat. "Oh good morning Erik! Yes it is. Did you finish your business?" "Yes I did. And I found some proper clothes for you. I hope they are alright." He handed me a bag which I looked through. Inside were some jeans, shirts, and a few nice dresses. Why would I need dresses? I also found some underwear which I blushed at seeing imagining Erik putting this bag together. "Did you find all this?" Sensing I was talking about the underwear Erik also blushed but replied "No, I had one of my workers put it together." "How did you get my size?" "I thought you would be about this size." "Oh. Well thank you! I'm going to go change now." "Sure, I'll go make lunch." I found my way into the kitchen after changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt. "That smells really good. What are you making?" Erik looked over his shoulder and smirked. "It's a surprise." I put on a pouty face then sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later Erik presented me with a dish. "Pasta primavera my dear." "Wow that looks so good." Erik sat down across from me without anything. "Aren't you going to eat something Erik?" "No, I don't usually eat much." "Nonsense you must eat Erik. I haven't seen you eat anything since I got here. Please?" Erik looked down. "I can't eat with my mask on. I must spare you the sight of my face." The words saddened me to my heart. "Erik, you can take your mask off. I don't care what you look like. Please eat with me. It's sad to eat alone." Erik simply shook his head. "Erik look at me. Do you remember what I told you last night? Please. Something on your face won't change how I think of you." "But-" "No buts Erik. You need to eat." With shaking hands Erik slowly took his mask off. I was shocked at the sight of his face but it didn't scare or disgust me at all. I smiled and rose to get him a small bowl. "Much better. Now you can eat with me!" I put a bowl in front of him and sat back down. "Thank you for cooking Erik!" I took my first bite. "Oh my goodness! This is so good! If I'm going to be eating your food from now on I'm going to get fatter than I already am!" Erik sat across from me in silence with tears streaming down his face. "Erik, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "No, you did nothing wrong Arielle. You did everything completely right. How can you see my face and not be disgusted? How are you still here and laughing? You are an angel from heaven Arielle." "Awww Erik stop. You're going to make me cry. Your face doesn't scare me at all. Before you were born, angels were jealous of you for your talent and your beauty so the scarred you out of jealously. You were better than the angels Erik. I think you are the angel here not me." I walked over to him and set a hand on his unmasked cheek. "You are beautiful Erik." I gave him another kiss this time on his deformed side of his face. Erik started crying again then pulled me close. "You have such a kind soul Arielle. Such a kind soul. You are so beautiful. So so beautiful. Thank you so much. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." "You too."

* * *

A week flew by and my ankle was finally healed enough to get back to work. Over the week Erik and I had closely bonded as best friends and I was quite sad to leave. "Thank you so much for everything Erik. I'll miss you. Here's my address and number. You can come visit me when I'm off work. I promise to come visit you too if that's alright." "Yes of course. I'll keep in touch. Arielle, thank you so much too. I will miss having you around though you were quite annoying sometimes." I stick my tongue out at him as we walk up to a car Erik had ready for me. "Well, this is it. I hope to see you soon." "Me too Erik. Promise you'll come visit. Really soon." He smiled. "Of course. As soon as I can. Good bye my dear." "Bye Erik!" I waved from the car window until the mansion was blocked by trees. I sighed. I had to go back to boring work now.

* * *

"Arielle! You're back! Are you ok? We missed you!" As I entered the office building my co-workers all rushed to greet me. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I sat down at my desk and started working until _somebody_ interrupted me. "Welcome back Arielle. I called your house but no one answered. Are you sure you were home?" Ugh go away you stuck up frog! You don't even deserve that pretty name Raoul though I think Erik is a much better name but only Erik deserves it. No one else. No what am I thinking right now. "Oh hello sir. Yes I was hurt but I was staying at the house of an old friend of mine. That's why I wasn't home." "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Raoul?" "You're my boss sir, and I'm not quite fond of you to be honest. So no matter how many times you tell me I'll probably not change this habit." Raoul ignored me and continued pestering me with questions. "So you were at an old friend's house? How long have you known her?" "Her? I've known HIM for quite a while." Raoul tensed at the word him. "Him? Oh, um I didn't know you had a male friend Arielle. He didn't mistreat you did he?" "He would never. Unlike you, he's a gentleman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to catch up on." Raoul stormed off at this outburst and I was Raoul-free the rest of the work day.

* * *

As I walked up the hall to my apartment I noticed someone following me. I pretended to rustle through my bag to find my keys while looking left. When no one showed up I lifted my keys to the door when Raoul pinned me up against my door. "Let go of me you idiot or not I will kick you in the guts!" "Oh but you would never do that to your boss would you?" Raoul purred with a sugar-coated voice. "I will make you mine Arielle Leroux. Just imagine, the Leroux family and De Chagny family coming together. Keep the high class together." Raoul's face came closer to mine. Ew no no no he will not kiss me only my true love is allowed to do that. Just as I was about to kick Raoul, a figure behind Raoul appeared and Raoul slumped to the ground with a thump. "Arielle, are you alright? Did he hurt you? I was so worried when I saw him pinning you to the door." I ran to Erik and started crying into his chest. "I was so scared. I was about to kick him but wasn't sure if that would be enough. If you didn't come…" "Shhh, don't cry, don't worry. Erik is here now. He will protect you from bad men like that fop."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). Please review it would be very helpful.

-Rose


	5. Chapter 5

5

I finally stopped crying when I noticed what Erik was wearing. "What are you wearing?" "Huh? Normal clothes." "No, well yes but you're not wearing a suit!" He smirked. "Why would I wear a suit out in public?" "Oh yeah. True. But I like you better with a suit." I gestured toward Raoul. "What should we do about him?" "The sight of him disgust me. Give me a second." Erik took out a phone. "Daroga, I want you send someone to the Diamond apartments where Arielle lives and get this um man out of the building." "Yes that one." "Yes please hurry before he wakes up." "Yes I knocked him unconscious because he was threatening Arielle." "YES! Now hurry!" Erik shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that. Don't worry a trusted friend is going to send for somebody to dispose of this (he pointed) from your apartment building." "Thanks. Um, do you want to come inside? I could make you some tea." "Oh yes please." My hands shook as I tried to unlock the door. "Let me help you." Erik took the keys from me and opened the door for me. "You have a very nice apartment." "Thank you." I set my bag down on the kitchen counter and started boiling water in a kettle. "I have darjeeling and jasmine tea which one would you like?" "Darjeeling please. It's my favorite." "Oh really? Me too. That's why I have so much of it. The jasmine is for my friend Anna because she always drinks jasmine tea no matter what." Erik chuckled. "What? That's the way she is. Do you want honey? I prefer mine without it but if you want." "No no no don't worry about honey." "Okay!" I pour the hot water into two mugs and put two tea steepers in. "Here you go." I sit down next to Erik on the couch. I let out a sigh as I sunk into the cushions. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just startled is all. Thanks again for helping me. I was so scared. I'm glad you came to see me so soon." "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely which you obviously almost didn't thanks to that boy. Who is he?" "My boss Raoul De Chagny. He thinks he's so popular with his (air quotation) good looks and money. My mom really wants to pair me up with him but not in a million years will I ever agree to marry that thing." "I hate the fact that since he's your boss you have to be around him all day." "Yeah but we're in the office so I know how to stay away as best as I can." Like this, we chatted for an hour or so when Erik said he had to leave. "Thank you for the tea." "Oh no problem. It was such a small thing to pay back for helping me earlier." "Call me if you ever need me." "Will do! Good night!" "Good night." I watched Erik's back disappear down the hall then shut the door and made sure all locks were closed and the chain fastened. I quickly took a shower then dove into bed. I stared up into the ceiling. It feels odd being back here and sleeping in a home alone for the first time in only a week. I really got used to Erik's luxury bedding. "Hahahaha I'm spoiled." I checked my alarm and dozed off.

* * *

Another horrible day at work. I watched as Raoul dragged himself into the office. I smirked as he rubbed the back of his head where Erik had probably knocked him unconscious. After going into his office, he returned 5 minutes later heading straight toward my desk. "Damn it." I fixed my gaze onto my computer screen and ignored his presence. Raoul cleared his throat. I lifted my eyebrow and asked "May I help you?" without looking up. "Yes please. What exactly happened last night? When I woke up, I was dumped out on the street next to a garbage bin." It took everything in me not to start laughing at that. "A neighbor saw you assaulting me and he knocked me unconscious then had security drag you out." "I was not assaulting-" "Sir, you were clearly assaulting me. You should be thankful I did not call the police on you." Raoul shut his mouth. He paused then opened his mouth again. "Sir, someone is waiting for you on the phone." Raoul's secretary interrupted him. "I'll be right there! Arielle, this isn't over." "Well it sure is for me!" I muttered as he trudged back into his office. I stayed over time to finish a report and was thankful that Raoul had left an hour earlier. I grabbed my bag and headed out fishing my car keys out of my bag. As I pulled into my parking spot in the apartment parking lot, I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of Raoul. I quickly dashed and ran into the lobby. I hit the elevator button and tapped my foot waiting for the next elevator to come down. As I stepped inside, "Arielle!" A familiar voice called out. I spun around. "Erik?" I pushed the button to keep the door open. Erik dashed in. "Hi. I just wanted to make sure you get back safely." He blushed then straightened his jacket. As the doors were closing, I got a view of a sprinting Raoul getting close to the elevator. "Wait! Wait, who is that with you-" I quickly started jabbing the close button. "Phew." "What a stalker." Erik looked disgusted. "I'm glad I came again." "Same." As we got off the elevator we strode down the hall. "Arielle Leroux!" "Leave me alone!" Raoul came running down huffing. Erik shielded me and glared down at Raoul. "Who the heck are you?" Raoul said standing up straight. I snickered as Raoul was at least a head shorter than Erik. Erik ignored his question and went straight to "Did you not hear the lady? Leave her alone stalker. I will call the police on you. And I have friends in the police department." "So do I." "High ranking friends." Raoul gulped as Erik towered over him. "Well what about you? Aren't you a stalker too? What's between you and Arielle?" I stepped in. "I never gave you permission to use my first name sir. And this is a very good friend of mine and as I've said before, unlike you, he is a gentleman and no matter what you ever do, you will always be outshone in every way by this man standing next to me. Now get out before I call the cops." I pulled my phone out and showed him the dial pad. Raoul huffed then stormed off. I was breathing heavily with anger until Erik rubbed my back telling me to breath. "Calm down." I took a couple deep breaths. "Gah that man no, he doesn't act like a man. He acts like a toddler who gets mad when he doesn't get what he wants. Anyways I'm so mad at him!" "Did you really mean what you said about me to him?" I looked up at Erik in surprise. "Of course I mean it. You are the most perfect gentleman in the world. How could I lie about that." Erik looked stunned. "You amaze me all the time. Thank you." "Your welcome. I guess. Want tea again?" "I would love to but I have a little unfinished business tonight." "Hmm let me guess it's about Raoul." "Maybe." "Uh huh. Maybe. Well try not to kill him. Bye Erik!" "Fine. Wait one more thing." "Yes?" "Can I walk you home every night from the parking lot?" "Sure. But only if you have the time. Don't bother yourself over me. I'm going to go buy some pepper spray tomorrow." "Okay I really want to make sure you get home safe." "Awww. Thanks Erik. Well good night!" "Good night!"

* * *

Erik's POV:

I sighed as I walked back to my car. I wanted to tell Arielle but how could I? She already had some rich handsome guy after her yet she still cared so much for me. But just how much? I was scared that if I told her my true feelings she would turn me away. Time I told myself. It will take time. But there was still a part of me that said would time make somebody learn to love a monster? Arielle's words echo through my head. _"Awww Erik stop. You're going to make me cry. Your face doesn't scare me at all. Before you were born, angels were jealous of you for your talent and your beauty so the scarred you out of jealously. You were better than the angels Erik. I think you are the angel here not me." "You are beautiful Erik."_ I held onto those words hoping that she still remembered and climbed into my car.

* * *

Thanks for reading! My break for Thanksgiving is over so I'm not sure how often I will be updating chapters but I will do my very best to update as quick as possible! Please review!

-Rose


	6. Chapter 6

6

The way Raoul came into work shaken proved how frightened he was after Erik dealt with him later last night. He never looked at me in the eye and quickly dropped work on my desk and shuffled away without looking at me. My inner self was laughing at how much Raoul resembled a frightened child after getting scolded. Later that day I parked my car into my spot. As I was walking to the lobby I jumped as Erik called me. "Oh my goodness Erik I almost had a heart attack. Hi though." "Sorry about that. Did Raoul bother you today?" "Nope! What did you do to him? He was so shaken up he didn't even look at me in the eye." "Oh you know. Just scolded him for being rude and disrespectful to one of the most important people in my life." "Hahaha well thanks." "No problem. Let me know if he starts falling back into his usual self." "Yes sir!" Like this, for the next few months Erik walked me home everyday after work to make sure I was safe. Raoul was never a problem and I was having an amazing life. So I thought.

* * *

After a long day of work I hop into my car ready to go home when my phone rings with Erik's name lighting the screen. "Erik?" "Hi Arielle. I just wanted to let you know I'm really sorry but I can't walk you later today." "It's fine. You don't have to walk me every single day you know. I bet you're busy too." "Thank you. Again I'm really sorry. Drive safe!" "Thanks Erik. Ok bye!" "Bye." My heart seemed to sink to the bottom of my stomach. Walking with Erik and having tea with him had become a routine. Tears spring to my eyes. "Why am I crying?" I didn't expect tears to come. No. I'm not in love with Erik am I? He's just my best friend. Plus he would never love an annoying thing like me. But maybe… I calm myself and drive home.

* * *

I sit on the couch alone with a mug of tea when the door rings. "Ugh." I drag my feet over to the door and look through the peep hole. What in the world is Raoul doing here? "What the heck do you want?" I glare. He shifted feet avoiding my eyes trying to stammer something about a report at work. "Cat got your tongue? What do you want?" He stopped, looked up, and grinned. "I told you I would make you mine." I immediately started to slam the door when he forced it back open. "No I don't think so this time. Plus your friend isn't here to stop you today is he?" I run to grab my phone and pepper spray but he catches my wrist and shoves me down onto the couch. "Get your filthy hands off me!" I screech but he forces his full weight on me pinning both my legs and arms. "You WILL marry me! Your mother would be proud and she would get off your back if you did. Wouldn't you like that? Three months ago at that Christmas party I had a chat with your mother before you went missing. I told her that I was really falling for you. She almost passed out. Would you really break your mother's heart?" I scoffed. "Why should I care when she's already shattered mine?" He leaned into my ear. "Are you going to shatter my heart too?" I grabbed the chance and screamed into his close ear. He winced but didn't let go. "Smart. But not smart enough. Now shall we-" "You won't be doing anything. And I could say the same to you about not being smart enough leaving the door open like that. I thought I already told you to stay away from Arielle or not you would have to face me." Raoul laughed. "I kept the act that I was intimidated by you for a good three months. I've finally caught you. You better watch your back." Erik lifted his eyebrow. "Really? I think it's the other way around." Behind Erik a short man with tanned skin along with a younger man with similar features appeared. "Ah perfect timing Daroga. Thank you. Is this your assistant?" "Yes. We came as soon as you called." I cleared my throat. "Some help here?" Raoul glared down at me. Erik stepped up and grabbed Raoul by the shoulders and tackled him down to the floor. Raoul grunted and tried to shove him off when suddenly the man called Daroga's assistant hauled him up and securely grabbed his arms. "I'm part of the police department. We are not arresting you yet but the next time this happens we will not hesitate. Am I clear? This man in front of me is head of the department. I would hate to be on his bad side. Don't you agree?" Raoul nodded. "Good now we'll be escorting you out. Excuse me." He bowed his head toward Erik and me. The man holding Raoul, Raoul, and Daroga left my apartment with a click after Erik briefly spoke to the Daroga. I remained frozen on the spot shaking. Erik sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened again. I wish I got here sooner. Are you okay?" I turned in his arms and hugged him back. "Yes. Thank you for coming." I whispered. We stayed like this with Erik combing my chocolate colored hair. "Erik, I'm scared to stay alone. Can you stay?" Erik tensed briefly then softly replied. "Of course. Anything for my little Ari." I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Erik." "Hmm?" "I love you." He gasped. "I love you too." I look up to see tears streaming down Erik's face. "I-I didn't you thought the same way." Erik stammered. "What?! That was what I was thinking! I was so scared that if I told you it would be really awkward." "I love you so much. Ever since you said those words to me after we ate together that-" I reached up and kissed Erik while my other hand slightly pushed his mask away. Erik turned stiff then relaxed and kissed me back. I started laughing. "I'm so happy right now." "Me too. Would you like to come back to the manor this weekend?" "Really?!" "Anything for my little Ari." "Yes please! Wait, Erik what's your full name?" "Erik Destler." "Erik Destler…" I felt like the happiest girl on the planet as I fell asleep in Erik's arms on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Rose


	7. Chapter 7

7

I was greeted by Erik at the front of Moonlight Manor with a small suitcase in hand. "Welcome again Arielle." I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me again. I really love this place. It's so beautiful and I get to see you." "I'm so glad." Erik planted a kiss on my forehead. "Allow me to take this." "Oh no, it's fine." "I insist." "Okay. Thanks." We started walking toward the manor entrance. "Do you want to stay in one of the rooms or…" "Oh! Um, can I stay down with you again? I really like the cozy feel of your home underground. It's amazing." "Are you sure?" "Yup!" We walked down the hall and Erik had a maid take my suitcase away downstairs. "Are we going down the same way you brought me out a couple months ago?" "No." "Then are we falling through the wall again?" "No." "How are we going down then?" He pulled me close then whispered in my ear. "Like this." As if by illusion Erik pulls me through a mirror before we start falling. I grab onto Erik and squeeze my eyes shut waiting for us to land until we land with a small poof on something soft. I lightly hit Erik on the arm. "Erik don't scare me like that!" He laughed then apologized. "Sorry. I just thought maybe a change of course might be fun." "It was but maybe not next time."

* * *

We strolled in the gardens with his arm looped around my waist. I noticed a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. "Wow. I didn't know you have a cherry blossom tree. It's so pretty! The only time I've seen them before is when I visited Japan last spring." "I'm glad you like it. I have a very large selection of plants grown here. What is your favorite flower?" "Hmm, I like cherry blossoms but my favorite has always been red roses." "What a coincidence. I love red roses too. Let me show you the rose garden." I gasped as Erik opened the door to the greenhouse dedicated entirely to red roses. "Erik, it's so beautiful!" I turned to see Erik with a pair of small clippers cutting a single rose for me and taking the thorns off. "I can't let my Ari bleed from little thorns." He made a large motion with his hand after setting the clippers aside and bowed and presented me with the flower. "For my lady." I blushed and accepted it. "Thank you." He regained full height and pulled me in. "You are such a blessing." "You too." "I love you Arielle." "I love you too Erik." I tiptoed up as Erik leaned down and we shared a quick kiss. "You're too short." "You're too tall." He raised an eyebrow and lifted me up and spun me around as we kissed again. After we were done he kept me over his shoulder and marched off. "Time for dinner!" I tried to wriggle free but he held tighter. "I am never letting you go." "No, I'm never letting _you_ go." I say as I grab his arm tighter.

* * *

After sharing a romantic candlelit dinner in a parlor, Erik took me up to the roof. "Don't open your eyes yet." "Okay then hurry." Erik lead me to a sofa and sat me down. He sat next to me then whispered, "Now look up." My breath was taken away once more. "You have so much beauty is this manor Erik. Inside, out, and the people. Especially you." We cuddled together as we looked up at the night sky. "Nothing in this world is more beautiful than you though Arielle." He leaned forward and embraced me kissing my hair. Sharing moments similar to this, the weekend passed in a blur. As soon as it had started, it ended and I was once again back at work surrounded by the same boring people and the same stalker boss. Erik continued walking me home everyday and gave me a single red rose each day which soon accumulated into a multiple bouquets of roses throughout my apartment along with a new collection of pressed roses. For the first time since Christmas, Anna finally came over. "Hey! It's been so long!" Anna gave me a hug. "Not really. It's only been 5 months since Christmas." "Almost 6." "Fine. Come on in." Anna gasped as she came in. "Where did you get all these roses? They're gorgeous!" "Oh you know, I have a friend who has a garden." She bumped me with her hip then raised both of her eyebrows. "Boyfriend?" I blushed. Dang it I'm so bad at hiding things. If Anna finds out, if she tells me mom then oh boy. "I knew it! You finally got a boyfriend! Who? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he a good kisser? Is he rich? Spill!" "Oh my gosh Anna calm down please." "Fine. We'll talk over tea." I sighed as I prepared Anna's usual jasmine tea with honey and my darjeeling without honey. We sunk into the sofa with our mugs and I was forced to speak. "Don't tell any of this to my mom. So, his name is Erik, he's really tall like almost two heads taller than me, handsome, probably rich but who cares, he's really talented musically and (sigh)." "Awwww!" Anna squealed. "Where did you guys meet? How long have you been dating?" "I met him the day of the Christmas party." "If it was before the party you should've told me!" "No, it was after. He helped me out after I hurt my ankle." "Awww. So did you start dating after that?" "No. We started dating about four months ago. Apparently we both liked each other but were too scared to admit it." "What a waste of time! What made you guys confess?" "Raoul assaulting me." "Oh yeah! You told me about that. Did Erik save you or something?" "Yup." "I was pretty shaken up the second or third time it happened and you know. I kinda slipped." "But you're glad it did." "Yeah." Anna sighed. "I wish I could meet somebody like that. You're so lucky." "Hahahaha. Time Anna. Be patient." "Yeah I guess."

* * *

It was nearing my birthday of June 24th when I got the surprise invitation.

 _Dear Miss Arielle Leroux,_

 _Your parents are celebrating your 25th birthday next weekend on Saturday and require that you attend. Please dress nicely like the Christmas party. It's going to be held again at the Moonlight Manor since it was the only place left available to book. I will pick you up once again this time at 5:30 PM._

 _Your humble servant,_

 _John Durand_

"Ugh. Another party! And this time my birthday! They haven't done this in ages!" Wait. They haven't done this in ages. This is so fishy. My mom is definitely up to something again. Well, I suppose there is nothing I can do but attend. But this time I need a plan of my own. I better call Erik about this. At least my parents know the best place to book my birthday party. I laugh out to myself as I rush off to find my phone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a while. I have finals next week and have been very busy with the holidays. I'll try to post more in the following month. Please review!

-Rose


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Hello?" "Erik? Hi it's Arielle. Did you hear about my parents booking your manor again for a party?" "Oh yes. I was going to call you about that. Is something wrong?" "No well sorta. So it's my birthday coming soon on June 24th." "Oh! Mental note taken." "Haha Erik. It's nice of them but here's the thing, they haven't done this in years! The last birthday party I had was when I was 16." "Hmmm, that is definitely suspicious." "Right? I bet it has something to do with Raoul…" Erik's voice heightened. "What?" "Well at the last party, the night I met you, I was running away because my parents were trying to get me to try marry. Apparently my mom and Raoul were conspiring together in some sort of deal." "If he touches you again I swear I will wring his little pale neck!" "Calm down Erik. We need to make a plan. Any ideas?" A moment of silence followed before Erik spoke up. "I do." "And?..." "I need to get it ready first then I'll tell you." "Why?" "Patience is a virtue my dear." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Is there anything I can do to help?" "Be at the manor Friday the day before the party. And pack a small suitcase again." "Kk I'll see you Friday. Love you." "Love you too Arielle." I sighed. I hope Erik knows what he's thinking and figures this all out. Oh I need to call John to let him know he doesn't have to come pick me up. I looked through my contacts until I found John's name. "Hello?" "Hi John. It's Arielle." "Ah! Little mademoiselle Ari! How can I help you? Did you get the invitation?" "Yes I got the invitation-" "Good good good. Please please please PLEASE come. Your parents will KILL me if you don't. Afterall, it IS your birthday." "Yes yes I will come. But I have some things I need to take care of beforehand so I'll just drive myself over there in time so please don't worry about picking me up." "You're not saying this to get out of it are you?" "No. I promise." "Fine. You don't sound like you're lying." "Yes. Thank you though. Well I'll see you Saturday." "Yes. Saturday at 6 PM! Good bye mademoiselle Ari." "Bye John." I shook my head as I headed to the kitchen. Ever since I was a little girl John had always called me little mademoiselle Ari. He was hired as a young man to work for our family when my grandfather found him starved after being thrown out by his abusive father. My grandfather fed him and helped him regain his health once again. He provided him everything he needed. To repay him, John decided to become the household helper. Though he does the jobs of a servant, he is treated as a family member and has his own little cottage in my parents' family estate. He never wanted to leave so with my parents he stays.

* * *

"Arielle." I looked up and with the most venomous voice I could possible use I answered. "What." "Somebody sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Oh no. I had the best night of sleep ever. I was having a great day until you came over here." Raoul's face twisted as he took a step forward. "I don't think that's a good idea sir. Imagine all the attention you would receive." He took a step back and stomped his foot. "Raoul. My name is Raoul. Stop calling me sir! I am your future fiance!" I scoffed. "Not in a million years." He smirked. "We'll see about that. Have you heard about your birthday party the day after tomorrow?" "Yes." "Good. Well your wonderful mother invited me and I have the perfect gift for you prepared." "Oh sure you do." I replied sarcastically. "Be ready." He turned and walked away laughing. "Geez the size of that guy's ego."

* * *

I sat with crossed legs on one of Erik's couches while Erik paced the room. "So, what's the plan? Or can you not tell me yet." "Precisely." "Will it work?" "Of course it will. I made the plan." I laughed. "Okay if you're so sure." He puffed out his chest. "As sure as the moon in the sky." I reached my arms out toward Erik. "Sit with me." He strode over and sat next to me before pulling me closer to him. I nuzzled my head into his chest as he stroked my hair. "I love you Erik." "I love you too Arielle." "Never leave me." "I'll always be there beside you." I smiled. This perfect moment would forever be with me. Erik suddenly stood up and reached his hand out. "Dinner mademoiselle?" "I'd love to monsieur." He pulled me to his feet and lead me toward a way out of his kingdom I had never seen before. "Another secret passageway?" "It is not the only one." He answered chuckling. After reaching the exit door Erik turned back to me. "Close your eyes. I will lead you." He took my hand once more and the cool night breeze hit our faces. Not too long after Erik told me to stay put while I heard doors being opened. He then stood behind me and steered me by my shoulders. "Ready?" I shuddered as his whisper traveled down my spine. I simply nodded. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes with a gasp. "Oh Erik this is beautiful!" We were in the rose greenhouse with a small cafe table in the middle with candles all around. "You did all of this for me?" I turned to him. "I wanted to celebrate your birthday with just the two of us since I know you're not excited about your party tomorrow." "Aww Erik thank you so much!" I crushed him with the biggest hug I could possibly give to him. Erik leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

"That was amazing Erik. I am stuffed!" He chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed everything. I have one more surprise for you." He waved his hand and one of his house attendants came out holding a large box. I raised my eyebrow at him but he simply smirked. He motioned for me to take the box. "Open it." I carefully started unwrapping the paper without ripping it. I looked at Erik questioningly once more as I uncovered a silver box. He nodded. I gasped as I saw what lay inside. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! Thank you so much Erik!" The dress was blood red that matched all the roses in the greenhouse with a jewel encrusted bodice with chiffon trailing down with fake silk roses attached to the bottom of the skirt. "I want you to wear it to the party tomorrow." "Of course! Erik, thank you so much! This is the best birthday I've ever had." Erik stood and took the box from my arms. "I'll have this put in your room." The same house attendant came back smiling as she carried the box away. "Erik, can we go back to the roof again?" "I thought you would never ask." I took his arm as we strolled out of the garden.

* * *

I snuggled closer to Erik as we looked up at the stars along with the moon. "Erik, everything is so perfect right now." He lightly laughed before answering, "Almost." "There's always something you can find to criticize." "Of course! Except you." I smiled as Erik leaned and stole a kiss. I suddenly pointed to the sky. "Erik look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" I secretly wished for eternal happiness with Erik as the sky was filled with falling stars. "What did you wish for my love?" "I can't tell you. If I do it won't come true!" I winked. "But it might have something to do with you." Erik raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I rested my head back onto Erik's chest and heard the steady beat of his heart. I closed my eyes and breathed him in thinking nothing except the frozen moment they were in. "Arielle, my love." I lifted my head. "Yes Erik, my love?" His eyes twinkled as I repeated him. "I love you so much. Without you, my world will shatter and my soul will break. You are a blessing from heaven that has saved me from my solitude. Arielle Leroux, will you marry me?" I almost choked on air. Tears of happiness started coursing down my cheeks. I threw my arms around him. "Oh Erik! I will! I love you so much! You just made my wish come true." Erik briefly pushed me back so that we were face to face before quickly claiming my lips. I melted on the spot as time stopped around us. "Are you really agreeing?" I frowned. "Why wouldn't I?" "Because, why would you love me when you have another handsome man after you…" "Erik, the only thing I wish for Raoul is him to cease to exist really. You're the only man alive that makes me feel this way and makes me feel safe and loved." "Thank you." "No thank you too." We pressed our foreheads together smiling. "One more thing." From his pocket Erik drew out a small box. Inside was a ring with diamonds arranged into a rose like flower. He took my hand. "May I?" "You may." He slid the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand. "It's beautiful Erik." "I'm glad you like it. I thought the symbol holds much memory." "Yes it does. Erik, I love you." "I love you too Arielle."

* * *

I'm sorry I've been gone for a while! You would think you would have time during the holidays but I guess not. I wish you all a late Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and a happy new year! Let's hope 2017 is great compared to this year. Personally 2016 was awful so I have my fingers crossed. I posted a one-shot story a couple days ago so if you have the time, please read. Please review!

-Rose


	9. Chapter 9

9

I woke feeling as if I were the happiest girl alive on the planet. I smiled at the sight of the rose ring on my nightstand. I turned to my right and stared at my fiance. The slow rhythm of his chest rising and falling and his peaceful face relaxed me. "Staring?" I jumped. "Erik, don't do that! I thought you were asleep!" "I was until I felt your gaze." "Sorry." "No need. Waking up to my beautiful soon-to-be wife is heaven." I scooted closer to him. "It's my birthday." "Yes, happy birthday." "Can you tell me your plan now?" He opened one eye. "It's already in motion." "Huh?" "I proposed to you." I bit my lip as I pondered what he meant by that. Then it hit me. "Oh! We announce our engagement at the party! Then my parents more like my mom will give up the deal with Raoul! You're a genius Erik! If I got that right that is." "Yes you did. And a quick disclaimer, I didn't propose just for the purpose of the plan." "No of course not." We lay silently as thoughts swirled our minds. "What time is it?" I asked. Erik looked to his right. "Ten AM." "We should probably get up." "Good idea."

* * *

"Okay so you'll have one of your attendants tell my parents that they set up a surprise entrance for me to surprise the guests." "Yes." "And when I come out, you'll follow behind me so we can announce our engagement." "Yes." "Then we'll see what happens after that. And if anything does happen you have your friend invited as security." "Yes." "Oh this is so exciting! And nerve wracking at the same time. I'm shaking." "Tea?" "Yes please." Erik set a steaming up in front of me. "Darjeeling without honey." "Thanks." I laughed. "You know me so well." "Of course. Why wouldn't I know my intended well?" I glanced at the clock. "We should get ready. The party starts in twenty minutes." "Your dress is back in your room with shoes that I got for you too." "Thanks Erik." I kissed him on the cheek as I headed to my or used to be my room. I slipped into the dress before struggling with the zipper. Without having the dress fall off, I waddled toward Erik's or our (mental blush) room. "Erik, can you help me with the zipper?" I blushed as I caught Erik half-dressed. He turned to me then gasped. "You look beautiful." "As do you. Except I can't have any other girls see you like that." He chuckled then held onto the dress to let me hold up my hair as he zipped me up. "There." He said while his fingers still remained on my back. "Beautiful." He whispered. I turned my head back and kissed him before skipping out. "Thanks give me five more minutes." "You're welcome. Same here."

* * *

"Breathe. Breathe." I took deep breaths as Erik silently rubbed my back. The same attendant who had presented me with the dress started counting down from ten using her fingers as Erik finally whispered, "You'll be fine." Five, four, three, two, one. The curtains opened up and I looked walked onto a small platform between two staircases leading to the main floor. As I reached the edge of the platform many people turned and started clapping. I put on the most genuine smile I could possibly make and spoke. "Thank you everyone so much for coming to celebrate my birthday." I turned to my parents. "Mom, dad, thank you for setting this up." I turned back to everyone else. I found Anna in the crowd and smiled. She winked as I kept talking. "It is my honor to make an announcement to all of you informing you of the greatest present I have ever received in my life." As I lifted my left arm to gesture Erik forward, I heard murmurs of a ring. Erik walked forward and put his arm around my waist as he reached the front. "I am engaged." Erik bowed and spoke. "Thank you. I am honored to meet you all as the friends and family of Arielle. She is my world and I love her from the bottom of my heart." His beautiful voice tranced everyone into silence. Then I heard Anna's voice. "Whooo! Congratulations!" She started clapping and everyone followed. I looked around smiling. Then my eyes landed on someone who was indeed very angry. He first glared at my crying mother then grabbed a fork from a nearby table and yelled "NO!" As he ran up the stairs. I screamed as Erik pushed me behind him as Raoul raised his arm. Erik gripped Raoul's arm stopping the fork just inches from his chest until the man I remember called Daroga and his assistant dragged him off tackling him to the ground before handcuffing him. "You're under arrest for the attempt of murder." Erik thanked Daroga and his assistant before rushing back to me. "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine. I'm more worried about you! If he had-" "Shhh. It's fine. Daroga and Darius have taken care of him and we'll never see him again." I clung onto Erik. "Don't ever leave me." "Never." I turned to see my mother and Anna rushing toward us. "Oh my darling are you alright? I never thought Raoul would do something like that." Then she quickly turned to Erik before fully inspecting him. "Very nice. Thank you so much for protecting my daughter Erik Destler. Oh I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so glad my daughter found happiness!" She crushed the two of us then let us go after patting and kissing both our cheeks. Anna quickly swept in and grabbed me by the shoulders from behind. I felt her head bobbing up and down at Erik. "Oh he's just like you described. The mask's a little weird but adds to his aura I guess you would call it. Oh I'm so happy for you!" She kissed my cheek then reached her arm out to Erik. "Anna Frost. I'm Ari's best friend. Pleased to meet you." "Erik Destler, pleased to meet you as well." Anna started with a friendly air then squeezed his hand. "You better take good care of Arielle or not you'll have to mess with me got it? I've known her since we were this tall!" She motioned with her arm. "Don't worry. Arielle will live like a queen." Anna smiled. Then she smirked. "Was that police guy your friend? Cuz he was hot!" Erik looked at me with a weird look on his face. I shrugged knowing this was the usual Anna. "Yes." "Could you introduce me sometime? Like at the wedding? Speaking of the wedding when's that?" At the sound of wedding my mom rushed back to us. "Wedding? When? Where? Who are you inviting?" "Calm down mom. We still haven't decided exactly but-" Erik cut in. "I'm actually the owner of this mansion so I thought we would hold it here. I actually met Arielle here the first time at your Christmas party. Also, you don't have to pay for the expense of renting the hall for tonight." "Oh my! You're the owner? That's wonderful! I just absolutely love this place it's beautiful. We will have to start planning right away!" I leaned into Erik as the people around us chattered away with excitement over our wedding. "I can't wait." "Neither can I."

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story. I will finally finish this up with an epilogue. Thank you so much for reading! This was my first story so I hope to continue improving from now on. Please review!

-Rose


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

My face hurt from smiling for so long but I couldn't stop smiling. I was the happiest girl on earth and my name was now Arielle Destler, the wife of Erik Destler. I kept circling my new wedding band around my finger inspecting it along with my rose engagement ring. "Happy my dear?" Erik leaned in and kissed my cheek. I look to the side and nod. "The happiest I've ever been in my whole life. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you dear husband." "Ah, the same goes for me dear wife. Oh the joy of calling you my wife." I giggle. I opened my mouth to reply when Anna came bursting in. "Oh you two love birds! Come one! You have to get the dancing started." I laughed. "Okay okay we're coming." Anna yelled out to the crowd and all eyes were on us. Erik turned to me and bowed. "May I have this dance my love?" I curtsied back. "I would love to." He walked us to the middle of the ballroom and motioned to one of his house attendants. We got into position when Erik leaned into my ear. "A song for you." He whispered. A beautiful melody with a single violin started filling the room. As we waltzed around the room, I couldn't help but have tears form in my eyes. "It's such a beautiful song. Thanks you Erik." "I was thinking about you the whole time while I composed." I rested my head on his chest as we slowly continued our dance. Our guests erupted into applause and we both bowed. People started getting together on the ballroom floor as Erik and I made our way back to our table. During our short walk Darius stopped us with a smile. "Congratulations! I am so happy that you were able to find your happiness." "Thank you so much Darius. But if it weren't for you and Daroga, this day may not have come. I truly appreciate your help." I thanked as Erik nodded. "Do you mind if I steal your husband for a moment?" "Not at all! Just be sure to give him back!" I laughed. Just as they were about to walk off Anna came bouncing over. "Oh Ari that dance was so beautiful! And the music-" In the next moment, Anna and Darius had locked eyes and froze. Erik looked over at me and we both grinned. "Um, my name is Darius mademoiselle." "Anna… Nice to meet you." They were both pink to their ears. "Would you care to join me for a dance?" "Not at all!" Anna put her hand in Darius's hand and they both floated away. We watched as they danced mesmerized by each other. "They look good together." I commented. "I agree. I assume there will be another wedding by the end of the year." Erik chuckled.

Our reception stretched through the night until finally Darius and Anna walked out hand in hand. "Ready for your whole life ahead but with me bugging you?" I nudged Erik. In a flash Erik caught me by the waist and twirled me into the air princess style. "Anything with you." "I love you Erik." "I love you Arielle." Our lips met and our story had finally begun. Out of the deep black he had come to me and through anything together we would go.

* * *

The End

* * *

Oh my goodness. I can't believe I finished my first fan-fiction without chickening out half-way through. Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe that my simple story has almost 900 views! This story was my "test subject" to see if I could survive writing without dropping out. I have another story planned next which I've started working on that will be in a different fandom but will again be in the romance category. I'll put an update when I start posting. Thanks again!

-Rose


End file.
